Umbrella-Clad Strangers
by Cambie
Summary: Quinn is the school's biggest diva. But when she left vulnerable, will she let her true self show? Especially to the hottie new kid? One-shot! Fabrevans


**I apologize ahead of time for the insane amount of fluff and cliché-ness. **

**also i wrote this in excuse for not studying for finals so i apologize for it not being my best.**

**Disclaimer: glee is not mine unfortunately**

X~X~X

One hardly ever messed with Quinn Fabray.

Especially when she was angry.

And it was raining.

So, being that most of the students at William McKinley High School had some common sense, the thick hallways parted like the Red Sea immediately after seeing the fuming cheerleader. Though mostly everyone thought about what was on the pretty girl's mind, no one ever dared to ask her. After a few fateful students had tried (e.g. one Miss Rachel Berry) and failed, word got around that the head Cheerio was not to messed with.

Quinn walked fast down the hallway, paying no attention to the bustling teenagers around her. She was absolutely furious. How could anyone break up with _her? _Was she really that repulsive? I mean, she was pretty, and smart, and relatively sane for a girl. And her and Finn were _the perfect couple. _Sure, they had their roadblocks last year, with her cheating on him with his best friend and getting pregnant, but this year was their year. She was back on the Cheerios, he was back as the quarterback. And in a few months they would've snagged prom king and queen with a snap. If only that _damn Rachel Berry _was always in everybody's business. Who did she think she was?

Quinn snapped out of her mindless ranting once she realized she had stormed (very dramatically, if she might add) out the building and into pouring rain. She groaned audibly and came to the unfortunate realization that Finn had driven her to school that day. Obviously he wouldn't be giving her a ride home since he was probably busy sucking face with that Berry girl. The blonde grimaced at the thought and wrapped her arms around her thin polyester uniform cursing for not bringing a jacket.

And just like any 17 year old girl who was in this situation, she began to cry.

So busy wallowing in her self pity, she hardly noticed when a shadow loomed over her head and the rain ceasing. She looked up to see a black umbrella protecting her from the downpour.

"Are you ok?" said a soft male's voice, and Quinn looked over to see a boy's face leaning into hers under the umbrella. She smiled a little at his appearance. His bright blonde hair hung around his head nicely, covering his eyes just a bit. He had a cute face, with bright blue eyes despite the bad weather, a good looking nose (which was important to Quinn, as she herself had a pretty spectacular nose) and the biggest pair of lips she had ever seen. But somehow, they suited the mysterious man.

She nodded, mentally slapping herself at her stupid response. She was Quinn freakin' Fabray for Grilled Cheesus' sake.

"You sure?" he asked again to a shivering Quinn who smiled and nodded again. "Here, take my jacket," the cutie added, shrugging off his brown coat and gingerly wrapping in around the blonde's shoulders.

"Such a gentleman," Quinn said gratefully, trying to wrap her head around this strange, adorable boy who had literally appeared out of nowhere and was being super nice to her. "Do you go here? Because I've never see you..." she trailed off.

He laughed, showing off a gorgeous smile. "Yeah, but I'm the newbie. I just transferred last week. I'm Sam," he brought his free hand up for a handshake. Quinn laughed for the first time that day and forgot completely about her last conversation with Finn.

"Nice to meet you Sam" she answered, shaking his wet hand.

They looked at each other for a few moments until Sam coughed and spoke again. "Hey, aren't you Quinn Fabray?"

"Yeah..why do you ask?"

"It's just...you don't seem like such a...diva as people make you out to be," Sam explained.

Quinn raised her eyebrows. "What have you heard?"

"Nothing really, just that you shouldn't mess with her or she'll totally destroy you."

Quinn gaped. "I'm not that mean!" she stifled a giggle.

Sam returned the chuckle. "Exactly! So that's why I wasn't sure if it was actually the infamous head cheerleader."

Quinn smiled at the grinning boy. He really was adorable. "Do you want to go get a coffee? It's pretty cold out here, and it could warm us up," he suggested. She was about to respond with an eager yes but reminded herself that her junior year was not about boys. She had learned from that mistake last year with Finn and Puck. So as much as she hated to say it, she declined.

"At least let me give you a ride home. It's looking pretty gnarly," Sam asked, squiting his blue eyes out in the gloomy parking lot. Quinn smiled back up adoringly at the boy. She cocked her head and kissed his cheek.

"You know what? A coffee actually sounds really good."

X~X~X

**review? **


End file.
